Nolan Kysel
Nolan Kysel was a successful traumatologist of a renowned teaching hospital in Corellia, his homeworld, where he also functioned as tutor/professor to interns. After his dead, the group known as The Kysel Clones was formed under the hand of Nolan's former partner Casten Maziel Waryn. Early Years WIP Adult Life His job became his life, leaving no space for personal affairs nor the interest in such. Until one day, a patient came along under his care; the guy had been in a construction accident and had his leg crushed under a pillar. Nolan was the doctor in charge of the surgery to safe the man's leg and later to supervise his physical therapy. Weeks after this patient was released, came back with a letter of recommendation to join the medical school. Where Nolan was to tutor him. The relationship they developed during therapy exceeded one between doctor-patient, and it went further than that when Casten Halcyon begun his studies in medicine. Nolan had always been a kind soul -way too much, some may say- so when Casten found himself in trouble finding a new place to live, Nolan offered his own house in spite of their short time as a couple. He may have lacked experience with intimate relationships, but Nolan was honest with his feelings, and it didn't take long for him to realize he loved Casten, thus he became blinded to the man's growing addiction to bacta for recreational use instead of medicinal. At least for a whole year. Nolan ended up in a crossroad decision between his job, and his love. It was against the rules of the medical school to engage in a relationship with students, and knowing it could cost him his life, he opted for having Casten in his life. For almost year and a half it was a bearable life, Nolan chose to subtract importance of the fact that Cas could be found passed out in their tub, or their bed, or sometimes even the living room's floor. But it couldn't stay like that forever, and once their relationship was outed to the Regents of the Hospital Board, everything crumbled down. Nolan was discharged from the hospital and Casten was the cause of it all. They fought one last time before he chose to kick him out in the heat of the moment; too much was happening at once and Nolan needed some time alone. After that incident, his reputation as a doctor was strained and it became a lot harder for him to find a hospital to work in. He tried to appeal to the Hospital Board that fired him and hopefully get his old job back now that Cas was gone from his life, but it didn't make a difference to them. New Beginning The following years were not any easier, Nolan was pretty much a naive man whose bank account was emptying more than it was getting a positive balance. Eventually he was deprived from the life he was used to. WIP Post-Mortem Nolan's former partner Casten was one of the few people to receive the news of his passing, the Thyferran wasted no time and travelled back to their once homecity Aulis, Corellia. There was a small funeral to honor Nolan's life and the good he brought to the world when he was a doctor, but his most recent years were to blame for the lack of attendants to the service. Casten, being the closest person in Nolan's life, and hardly over their abrupt break-up, coursed himself towards bringing Nolan back from his undeserving and premature death, it was doomed to be a futile quest and instead of resurrecting Nolan, the group known as The Kysel Clones was formed from Nolan's genetic material.Category:Individuals